


home is wherever i'm with you

by fullalphawolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullalphawolf/pseuds/fullalphawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek surprises Braeden by buying their new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is wherever i'm with you

Braeden was fast asleep in her and Derek’s bed, warm and comfortable with her sleeping mask blocking out all the light that she was sensitive to. Her sleep had been interrupted by Derek rocking the bed back and forth in an effort to wake her up. Braeden was not a morning person and Derek’s insistence upon interrupting her sleep would probably earn him no sex for a week. That’s exactly what she yelled at him. He stopped and moved to her side of the bed so that he could squat down so he was face to face with her and lifted up her sleeping mask.

“Wake up Braeden, I have a surprise for you.” He whispered

She groaned in annoyance, “It couldn’t have waited. You just had to wake up me at such an ungodly hour.”

“Well, yes. I just got a call about this surprise and I wanted to share this with you as soon as possible. You don’t even have to change out of your pajamas. I’ll carry you to the car and you can sleep on the way there.”

She considered it for a minute before holding her arms out for him to carry her.

“You should probably keep your sleeping mask on. Actually, I have a better idea.”

He tied a bandana around her eyes, darkening her vision even more than it was already.

“What the hell Derek! Are you trying to kidnap me?

“You’ll see soon. I mean you can’t see now, but you know what I mean.”

“Just shut up so we can get this over with.”

He carried her to the car and pushed down the seats in the car so she could lie down comfortably. She lied down in some sheets that he had brought from their bed and when he slammed the trunk down and went to the front of the car to drive off, she was out like a light.

What seemed like too short of a time for her to have slept, they were there. Wherever there was.

Derek carried her out of the trunk and stood her up, guiding her with his hand resting against the small of her back and his other hand intertwined in hers.

“Can’t you at least give me a hint as to where we’re going?”

“No, Braeden. That’s why its a surprise and don’t pester me about it either because I’m not going to tell you.”

She tried to get a grasp of her surroundings based on what she could feel underneath her thin slippers. The ground was smooth except for some bumps with rocks here and there. It felt like a lawn, or the front of a house. Derek was taking her to a house, but whose house? Could it be their….

But Derek was there to interrupt her thoughts. He took the bandana from her eyes and said

“Surprise!”

“Its a house. What’s so special about it?”

“Its not just any house but its our new house.”

Braeden knew there was a possibility that they would move out of his loft eventually but she never expected it to happen so quickly. There was nothing quick about them being together for two years; which was longer than she had been with anyone. But she loved Derek and honestly, she would go anywhere as long as he was by her side.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

“I’m just surprised you moved on this so quickly. We were only talking about moving out of the loft a week ago. How did you manage to snag a house so fast?”

“One of my mom’s old friends was a real estate agent. The daughter took over the business and helped me find this house.”

“Did it cost a lot?”

“Don’t worry about that, I have the money. I want to show you something else.”

He held out his hand and guided her toward the backyard to where some circular targets were set up on wooden posts very crookedly.

“What is it?”

“Its supposed to be a shooting range. Argent helped me set it up for you. At least, he told me where to buy the supplies and I built the targets by myself. Do you like it?”

“I do. I love that you decided to add something that you knew I’d like. Even though I’m not as deeply involved in mercenary work anymore and rarely use guns. I’m glad that you remembered that I like to blow off steam this way. It was very endearing of you, but the posts seem a little crooked. You might want to call a professional carpenter or something.”

“I called someone to come fix my sub-par workmanship already. I just wanted you to see what I did for you first. Now let me give you a tour of the rest of our house.”

She hadn't really paid attention to the house at all but now she could see that it was a simple three story red brick house. Without the picket fence of course. The inside was spacious but not too big. It had three bathrooms and three bedrooms. He took her up to the master bedroom. Their bedroom. That was still amazing to say. It was empty but she could see herself coming home to this place every night and maybe even raising children in it.

He sat down on the carpet floor facing the windows that overlooked their backyard. She sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“This is our house now.”

“Ours. I like the sound of that. This place is lovely. Thank you so much for this.”

“You’re welcome. We can move in as soon as you want.”

“Let’s go back home and start packing our stuff now.”

“Okay Braeden but technically this is our home now.”

“No. Our home is not a building to me anymore or a place on a map. Home is wherever I’m with you, Derek.”

 


End file.
